Chapter One: Rise of a New Freelancer
by FreelancerAgentDetroit
Summary: This is the First Chapter of Seven of my Non Canon FanFiction about my character Detroit.


**Chapter One: The Rise of a New Freelancer**

Everyone asked me how I got my career started; well I can't blame them for asking after all I am successful and well even if I arrived a couple of days ago. I guess I should start from the beginning with everyone and well with how I got here. It all began the 12th August 2233 my mother and I were on a ship to Vekta, lost my father, on the way there I met Jan Templar we became good friends. We both lost our fathers during the first extra solar war when the ISA forces took over Vekta and freed it from the Helghast who retreated to Helghan; the journey took about a good month. Once we arrived, we found a place to stay me and Jan Were in the same school and class and spend the last teenage years together and we also met Bradley Vaughton; he was a good friend of our fathers. Once we both were Eighteen we graduated school and Vaughton took us immediately into the ISA Academy and he knew that we were good friends and that we knew how to lead others, Most of the others were about ten years older than we were but we were as good as they were. During the training Templar met Luger, we still don't know if that was her Name or Surname or whatsoever, anyway they dated for some time. But well I heard how they were arguing a lot, shortly before the end of the training at the academy she left for the Shadow Marshals and she broke up with him. So we graduated and got our diploma, Vaughton Suggested that Jan an me should go to other programs to become an all-rounder in the ISA but Jan stayed with the Rapid Reaction Force and made Career, while I joined the Heavy Corps, I met there Ricardo Velasquez, But everyone just called him Rico as a shorter alternative. Rico had a strong fighting will and a rather high temper. He got himself in all kinds of fights with other recruits. But we became kind of quickly friends, he's a Hispanic or at least has Hispanic Origins as a difference from Jan, Rico grew up in the Southern Slums of Vekta City. His family opened a restaurant in which he helped out many years, after they were more successful they moved into the richer districts and became rich and well known. Rico was the oldest of his five siblings, but anyway we graduated to months earlier the Drill Sergeant said we both were talented and he suggested to put me to the Shadow Marshals. I couldn't believe that I would be qualified enough for that but, it was everything set-up. The next day I said my goodbyes and made on my way. Rico became a Sergeant and led the H-Squad. A bunch of rookies waiting to get into a fight. Well I quickly settled in, I saw Luger again at the training base and we got quickly into a conversation about Jan and me and all that stuff, so it was about in the fourth week of our training and we had a day off and well talked more and had a drink together. The only thing I remembered was waking up under her and then sneaking out of her barrack. Later she told me that I laid her and that she enjoyed it and that it was a onetime only. So I graduated a few weeks earlier and joined Jan and the RRF. Then it happened the Helghast attacked, we were on a Ridge trying to Fight them off, but we were cut off we pulled back holding a little part, no Comms nothing only the few men left, a man named Sanchez joined us jumping into the trench. Jan just yelled at him asking why he was here, Sanchez helped us getting off the Ridge and fell back with us to the bunkers and trenches, we joined together with some Other RRF soldiers and got into the outskirts of the city. Jan got his Orders to head back to the HQ with me, Vaughton needed us for a difficult task, so with about Half dozen men we moved through a smaller Industrial district, on the way to the HQ we encountered some minor Helghast resistance, and we lost Johnson on the way. Just before we could cross the Bridge we saw that two Helghast Tanks were taking a Lancer under heavy fire, I grabbed the nearby Rocket Launcher taking them out with four shots, we crossed the bridge and moved through the building the rest of the guys stayed behind to secure the area. We met with the defenders of the Outer perimeter; they felt that something was coming. "Captain Templar we heard that you were coming, a small Helghast convoy is coming and they are going to attack us. We can use any help needed. If we survive I can take you to him." Sgt. Marooney said, we got behind some Concrete walls, which was the rest of a small building near the gate, we waited and felt a tingling in the air, then we saw them rushing out of the APCs it was a night mare, we dropped them like flies but They were coming driven to crush us. The Firefight went on for an hour, then finally the Lancers arrived and we finally moved on with Marooney. He led us through the first part of the Building, everything was empty some dead soldiers of the ISA were lying on the ground only one or two Helghast were inside, we killed them from behind they didn't hear us coming. Marooney let us in, me and Jan went in, we saw Vaughton talking to the Comm officer. Inside the Comm Station were some Soldiers and all kinds of stuff which was normal. "Jan, David I see you finally arrived." Vaughton said, me and Jan were Saluting then eased. "You wanted to speak to us sir?" I ask him. "The Security Key which is needed to reactivate the SD Platform weapons didn't arrive I already send someone to get it." The centre got hit by an airstrike; it threw us all onto the ground, dust and smoke everywhere I try to get my thoughts together while Vaughton help Jan up. "Jan! The Key never arrived it is still in the research complex." Vaughton coughed out while he helped the Comm Officer up. "Sir I will go with David and get the key sir!" Jan grips my wrist and pulls me up, we salute before run off. He head through the hallways, taking out some minor Helghast resistance. They mostly send Shock Troops, weak soldiers but still they were a pain in the ass. We stop at a Staircase and duck behind some metal plates looking over the place. We spot two Helghast we point at their heads and pulling the Trigger. The shot is heard. We rush down the stairs getting to cover, waiting for more forces. The Helghast run around the corner into a small trap we set up, in a large bang they get torn apart while their limbs are flying into all directions."Ha-ha what a party here." I laugh at Templar while he shakes his head. We rush through the Hallways into the Bailey outside meeting some ISA troops; they get ready for an assault of the Helghast. "Jet Bikes!" One of the Soldiers screams the one at the MG While the fly over us, the soldier fires at them shooting one down it crashes into the small statue in the centre of the Bailey, and he gets killed form the assaulting Helghast. Templar jumps behind the MG while we take them under fire. He forces them to cover while I take them out one by one. After the firefight we go into the Research Centre."Ok Jan this is it...I hope we will get the Key and get out of here in no time..." "Yeah I am sure and heck if I know we might be able to get Hakha after wards." He replies to me while we make our way to the Server room. We arrive there helping defending the Troops trapped in there. After that event with the Invasion of Vekta me and the ISA Forces Invaded Helghan. We won the war but almost eradicated a whole planets population. So the Vektan government offered the refugees some space and from that day I don't know anymore. So I joined the UNSC and they saw and knew my talent. They send me to the Freelancers. "So that is the Whole story." David said looking at everyone."So that means you survived a war, a large invasion on your home where you lost your family and yet you are here just because you can't leave your past behind?"York asked him scratching his head slightly. "You can say that, anyway I should hit the bed, I am sure tomorrow is a lot of work in front of me." David says and stands up Leaving for his quarters. He steps through the open metal door as it closes behind him. "Home sweet home. It isn't that big but it is my home after all." David says to his self he lies down on his bed and closes his eyes as he sighs slightly. He lies on the bed for an hour or two before he stands up and unpacks his bags and suitcases. After David unpacked everything he had he moves on in his ISA Combat uniform to the Training Facility inside of the Mother of Invention. He stays quiet on the way to it He walks through the locker rooms which led to a large open room. The metal doors are closing behind him. Through the loudspeakers the voice of an older man Maybe in his fifties maybe older. "So recruit let's see what you can do against three of our Agents." He says coldly not caring about David's health, behind him The Freelancer Agents Carolina, Agent Washington and Agent York. "So show me what you can. Let's see how long you can survive against them." It is heard through the loudspeakers. Carolina steps forward getting in a combat stance the other Two are lining up behind her as they wait for David. He gets in a stable stance. They rush at him; David evades their first Charging attack by jumping backwards as he lands on York smashing him into the ground. David Jumps off dodging the attacks Of Washington. Carolina lands a few strikes against David as he crashes into the wall, he falls onto the ground as he wipes a drop of blood away from his lip."A tough girl ain't ya?" He makes jokes about her as she grunts and angrily charges at him. He Blocks her attacks, York and Washington are jumping from behind as he moves backwards as they land in front of him. Washington and York were charging again towards David, they seemed to be injured or at least fatigued. David easily evaded their attack as he kicks them into the air then he grabs both by their legs and throws them into a few heavy crates, they both leave feeling like crushed By a massive boulder. Only Carolina is left, she steps closer to David who is in pain. "Well, looks like you can't hold out much longer." She says. "At least I hold out, longer than your mother did." He replies intending to raise her anger. "You take that back...or you won't see the end of this day!" She shouted at him, behind her Visor a few tears were rolling down her cheek. The other Freelancers who were in observation couldn't believe what the new comer said to Carolina, they looked at each other. "Turn off the Gravity controls Philis." The director says as the AI of the Ship turns off the Gravity in the Training Facility even if she protested. David slowly begins to hover a few centimeters above the ground. Carolina used magnets to keep her on the ground. She Jumps up and tries to kick him away to the other Side of the large room. He barely manages to block her attack, he floats at a fast pace to the ceiling. He closes his eyes and focuses on sounds and other senses to keep up the fight. Carolina was the opposite side of him as she comes up to him with a hard punch aimed at his head, from her two footsteps she made before he knew she was Coming up that way. He steps aside opening his eyes, he grabs her by the helmet and throws her into the ground. She grunts, suddenly the Director turns the gravity on. David crashes into the metal crates he threw York and Washington into earlier. He lays on them without any movement. Carolina walks closer and gets him off it, carrying him To the Medical wing. "He has multiple internal bleedings and at least ten broken bones." One of the few doctors said. "How is that possible that he has so many serious Injuries without losing any efficiency?" The Director asks at the same time with Carolina. "We don't know he just seems to deal with pain excellent. But that is just a theory." The doctor says and shoos them away, he starts his scans and examinations on David who was in a coma. "Interesting...Very Interesting." He says to his self. He puts on David all kinds of monitors and equipment to keep his vital signs in line. David stays in the coma for the next week; he slowly wakes up, the monitors and that other stuff was gone only him in the examination room. Wash and CT were at the Window and were looking at him while Carolina and York were sitting at a table waiting for any reaction. David stumbles through the door; Wash catches him up and helps him walk. "Whoa...take it slow...you just woke up from a long coma man."He says and walks with him towards the table where York and Carolina were. "Hey...Carolina I am sorry...for what I said...I didn't know that..." "It is ok...I over reacted, bit too much..." She cuts his sentence off. "No you had all the right to do that. And I am sorry...so friends?" He asks and holds out his hand. Carolina shakes his hand as he sits next to her. The Director entered the scene, everyone stood up and salute, he walks closer to David. "Soldier Katzmarzik, from your results and from what we've seen we think that it is the best that we give you a Place as a Freelancer." "Thank you sir..." David replied, out of a corner someone shouted. "He is nothing, he couldn't even beat Carolina! He is weak; he doesn't even deserve to be alive!" Agent Texas shouted in rage and anger. "Your Argument doesn't count anymore. You are going shut your trap."He answered as North Dakota Hands David now named Detroit his new Armor. "Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you." Detroit promises as he puts the new armor on."I never thought that it's going to happen, Please everyone come and gather I have to say something." York, Wash, CT, North Dakota and His sister South, Wyoming and Carolina Were standing in from of him in a half circle. "So...I just wanted to say thank you for accepting me here, you saw how much of an ass I can be and all that. And I want to say Sorry for being such an asshole towards you during the fight Carolina. I know that you read some of my files. And I want to ask that if I get very badly injured don't try to Carry me; just put a bullet into my head. And I promise to risk my skin to save every one of you even if it means my own death." Detroit sighs slightly. "We all would do the same for you; you are one of us now. And we accept your apology." York steps forward and pats Detroit on the back trying to make him feel better. Detroit left for his own room to get some sleep, as he walks past Carolina he says to her in a silent voice "I know that you are still upset about what I said last week."He disappears in the hall ways. During the night someone entered Detroit's room, he suddenly wake up enough to evade a blade that was thrown at him. Detroit tackles the attacker only to know it was York. "Hey! Can't we talk this out?!" "No we can't, you hurt her more than enough!" York shouted at Detroit, York gets head butted from Detroit and passes out. "Sleep tight Gold Boy." Detroit whispers like a ghost knowing that he has an audio record of what happened. The next morning Detroit makes his way to the Bridge wanting to give the Director the Audio Recording. On the way to the Command Centre CT stands in his way. "Hey listen; I know what you are going to do But don't do it." She says with crossed arms. "There is no way that you are stopping me CT, I will do that and so or so he will get his ass kicked. And besides I have to discuss something with him. He replies trying to pass her. "Then just leave the Recording here, do it for a good friend. Do it for me and Washington." She makes a sad expression with her face almost crying. Detroit hugs her slightly wiping one tear away. "Shhh...don't cry, don't worry nothing will happen to him. I promise.""Thanks, and I am sure that one day he will save your live." She sighs slightly. "Or I his, anyway go to Wash and be happy, I will just try to stay out of everyone's mind and sight.""Why you want to do that Detroit?" CT Asks him looking for answers. "Because I was almost always alone, the only friends I had were the four I told you about, the rest is dead along side with my family, I have no one except myself. And I see how happy everyone is with their loved ones. Ok Texas, Maine, And South Dakota are mostly pissed off Most of the time." He says sadly walking away with a lowered head. He slowly enters the Bridge with the Command Centre. "Sir, I would like the permission to go on a solo mission to hunt down any of our threats." Detroit asks feeling slightly insecure about his decision; he turns and faces Detroit with a cold look in his eyes. "Agent Detroit, do you think that a new comer like you is capable for something like that?" A moment of silence happens before Detroit makes his answer. "Well...sir, you know my files and all. And you know for fucks sake that I am perfectly capable for that!" He shouts at the Director as he nods away. "If you think then go, do whatever the fuck you please." Detroit walks Away to the armory for some equipment he needs. "Well...that will be a long trip...and I guess it also well be my final...I hope not..." He says to his self feeling that he is watched."Maybe I should record my last words just in case." He says finally and turns around, hearing a few sobs and silent Crying, he follows the sounds up to the door of Carolinas Quarter. The door slides open as he sees her curled up on the bed; he sits at the foot end of her bed and looks worried over her. "Hey...Shhh...everything will be ok, don't cry.""Why shouldn't I cry? I will lose someone." She sobs A bit louder, his look gets slightly confused. "Who do you mean? Tell me please." Detroit slowly moves A bit closer to her "It's you...I like you...not like a friend or brother…More than that." She says and rolls over looking into his eyes with her own teary. "Why...didn't you told me that earlier...now everything Is too late. Well I just want to say my goodbyes before I leave." "My mom always said, never say goodbye, it is like you were never just not there." She replies, Detroit slowly Stands up and stands in the door. "Still goodbye, I just hope to be here again one day. But I never know what will happen in the end." He says in a sad voice as he leaves with His Equipment and weapons, everyone waited in the hangars. The all wave as he enters the Pelican and flies away. "So this is it...just me and my guns and no one else is with me.""Not so fast, you aren't alone on the flight." 479er the Pilot of the Pelican stepped out of the back. "What are you doing in Ship?" She asks Detroit as she steps closer to him."Listen, I am on a solo mission to hunt down the Rogues and well I said my goodbyes and I didn't think to see you here." Of course you can defeat them, and sure you like to leave your friends behind." She says almost slapping Detroit. "I don't have any friends, and you think that I have any kind of emotional bonding to them? No...you are wrong.""Are you so sure? I know what everyone thinks about you. Come on we both know you don't want that." 479er confronts him with the truth. "Listen, I...just...I'm not...A social person. I preferred the silence and the nothingness of the cold and empty space that is all. And besides I am doing everyone a favor by wiping the Rouges out.""Stop being a cold blooded asshole for once and take care of those who are standing close to you, like Carolina she wants to be more than your friend and all that." She slaps him across the visor. "This time I don't care...I will do what I think is right." "Agent Detroit, you are aware that you are stealing the Pelican?" Delta the AI of York appeared while saying that to Him. "That can't be, I asked the permission of the Director for a solo mission, he granted it, so no theft." Detroit grunts at Delta, as he flies off with 479er on board. The whole flight takes around two days until they arrive over the planet Marlon five. "Well that is my station 479er. I am outta here." "Wait" She says holding Him by his arm. "Just that you know, I won't be around here to pick you up, and you at least owe Carolina an answer or a goodbye message to say what you feel for her."She keeps holding his arm not letting go of him. "I...guess I should. I really owe her one." He sighs as she releases the grip. He takes an ECHO Recorder."Hey Carolina, I know that you asking yourself where I am and all that and why I left. I just want to get something finished that is all I can tell you without getting you in danger. Please forgive me, and I am also not sure if I come back unharmed or ever. With this recording I want to say that, whatever you feel for me, I do the same for you." He stops and saves the recording and hands it to 479er. "So...I will see you on the far side." The back door opens as he jumps out into the space. He floats into the Gravity field of the Planet, he floats into the atmosphere getting more speed as his armor heats up to the maximum, and after ten seconds of falling he crashes into the ground lying in a small crater. The retrieving teams of the Rogues capture Detroit while he was passed out; he wakes up in an Interrogation room of their base."Where am I?!" Detroit grunts at the shadow in front of him. "Somewhere, you are going to answer, even if we have to torture you." The shadow says in a Feminine voice."I resist to any torture you have. I was in much harder situations than this." Detroit spits at the Shadow, she steps into the light with a grin. "Is that so? We will see..."She says other Rogues are taking Detroit away, throwing him into a small dark cell with no light at all. It was sound proof so they cut him of all senses. He sits in a corner, flipping a coin up, it lands somewhere as he crawls on the ground to search for it, he repeats that one time after another. After a couple of days they Interrogate Detroit again. "You had enough? Tell us what the Freelancers are up to and we let you live." This time it was a more masculine voice."I still will not say anything, nothing will make me talk. I have been through worse." "We know your file...we know every little secret and fear of you...to make you talk."He grunts at Detroit facing him with Photos of his dead soldiers, of his dead family. Detroit is close to tears but he holds them back. "Tell us or you are a dead man." The Rogue grunts Pointing his Magnum at Detroit's face, and grins at Detroit. "So you are going to tell us now?""Well I guess I have no choice then..." Detroit jumps up and tackles the Rouge ripping his helmet off with his cuffed hands slamming the helmet against the Rogues head Several times until his head were just a red bloody spot in the ground. Detroit takes the keys of the body and opens up his Handcuffs."Ok, now I should get away from here silently, but first I need my equipment." Detroit takes the Combat Knife from the body and slowly sneaks through the hallways, He spots an enemy patrol and hides behind two metal crates, he hears some talking as well the steps of more enemies, he looks up and gets into an air vent crawling through it. He looks down and Spots his Equipment in an Armory below him. He drops into it, rapidly getting into his Modified Spartan Armor, he also stocks up on weapons and ammo. He notices that in a corner a Minigun, he takes it and bursts though the door, Troops were rushing in Detroit drops them like flies. They didn't even have a chance to get behind to cover or to fire one shot at him. He marches through the hallways like a Scorpion on the battlefield. After an hour of mowing down dozens of Soldiers, Detroit finds a Pelican. A Modified version of the Standard Variant, he gets onboard and flees with Documents and other important Intel he gathered from the Base."This is Pelican Delta Sigma Five; I am escaping from a Rogue base. Two days of torture and they didn't have anything from me. I got as much Intel as possible and I am returning home in an Enemy Air Craft. Detroit out."Detroit cuts the Radio Link to the Mother of Invention and flies to her Coordinates, after another two day flight he reaches her and lands in the Hangar. No one was there as he gets out and looks around seeing no one and hears no one. He keeps looking around and hears some footsteps; he stands in the hangar looking at the door. Carolina stumbles in; she got roughly woken by the Pelican, as she sees him she almost runs to him with slightly teary eyes. "Detroit...what happened to you. I got your message, but I couldn't believe it...I thought you were going to leave us forever." "No I never intended to that, you see I am back, maybe not completely unharmed but I am back and I am happy to be here again." He says and hugs her lightly not wanting to hurt her, he takes off his helmet as Carolina sees his own teary eyes, as well some scars on his neck."What happened to you and why did they done to you?" "The Rogues tortured me to get Intel on the Freelancers, but I didn't say anything. I wiped almost the whole base on my escape. I feel Terrible." He cries slightly Carolina wipes his tears away. "Shhh everything will be ok, don't worry you will be ok. Come on let's get you to your bed." "Listen Carolina...I..." He tries to say something in a shaky voice. "No need to say anything...just stay silent ok? You've been through a lot..." She calls him, as they arrived at his Quarter, she enters it with him. "Tell me...Why are you acting like that? We didn't date at all and we never did anything else." "When you were in that coma...I asked the Eggheads if they could somehow connect my mind to yours. Well they did that and for you it was like a dream. You told me you were sorry and we somehow talked...If you can say that." She explains with a slight blush."What? You mean all those dreams I had...It was all kind of real?" He asks shaking his head slightly. "It was, and I was really worried about you..."She Hugs Detroit slightly then she walks away. "I see that you are just a friend. Well good night." She slowly waves at him. "Carolina, I am not a guy for relations of any kind, Just stay with York he cares more about you." "I will...but thanks for the excuse." She waves again and leaves completely. Detroit lies down and slowly falls asleep. The next days he is not seen; he just hides in the shadows where he calms his nerves. He appears after three days in the Training facility. This time Agent Texas as his fighting Partner. He gulps down his fear and takes the Magnum with Tranquilizer ammo form the Mechanical table in front of him. "Well Ice Queen, I am waiting." Detroit chuckles slightly as He waits for her to make the first move. "You don't know in what kind of trouble you are in." She grunts slightly at him. "Alright...me first."Detroit immediately opens the fire At Texas, she jumps over the line of fire and lands behind Detroit, and he turns quickly and kicks her Magnum out of her hands and tries to hit her with the next shot. Texas blocks his arm. Detroit has to drop his Pistol as Tex just lifts it into the air with a kick and takes it out of the air. She kicks Detroit into the air and empties The Whole magazine of the Tranquilizers into him. Detroit falls onto the ground covered in the Pink Tranquilizer shots; He slowly stands up, shaking his head and just laughs. On the observation platform South Dakota, York and Washington are watching the training fight. "Impressive by the amount of Tranquilizer that Detroit has in his Body that he is still able to stand and to fight." "Yeah York, what is his secret. No one managed to hold out that long in a direct Fight against Texas." Washington replied scratching the back of his head. South just watched carefully over Detroit. "I admire his strength and will to hold out, and his precision. What do you think Wash how his character is?""Why are you asking me that?" Washington said slightly confused. "Because I would really like to get him to know better, I am sure everyone else wants to know him better. We are just having his files and tons of Recordings. But still I want to know him better and maybe something happens." That moment, Detroit collapses after he got hit by another Full clip of Tranquilizer, but during the whole fight he managed to hit her a few times. The medics doing their best giving Detroit and anti dote. Detroit slowly begins to move again, after five minutes He stands up and slowly walks to nearest table and looks down at it. South walks up to him patting him on the back. "You did a good performance, not everyone can hold out that long.""I guess you are right South, anyway I think I should take some rest I need it." Detroit says looking up at her. "Maybe, well what are you going to do later?"South asks him looking straight into his eyes. "Well nothing, maybe some modding of my own Weaponry and listening to some music. Nothing special."He replies slowly standing wanting to walk away. "Can I help you later and listen with you some music?" South asks him holding him by his arm. "If you insist, then it is ok with me."Detroit wasn't that happy with her decision but he played along and tried to be nice. After three hours Detroit was in the Armory fixing his Weapons thinking on modifications. South knocked on the door and slowly stepped in. Detroit Raises his head and looks at her. "Hey there South, you came a little late I don't need help now. I am done here.""Oh, I didn't know sorry for that, Uhh..." She became silent for a minute; it was that embarrassing silence that everyone knows. "So South you want to listen some music with me?""Yeah right...I forgot." She says blushing slightly, Detroit slowly stands up and walks over to her. Detroit walks past hr as she follows him, after a couple of minutes they Reach South's Quarter they together step through the metal door as it closes behind them. "Well I thought could we talk a bit about you?" She asks him shyly."Well there isn't much to say, that's what I can tell you. Listen I saw things no one should have seen. My brother died in my arms, my family died out completely. I lost all of my friends. I remember their screams of pain and the smell of death. I always have a picture of them sewed into my helmet and suit so that I know that they are always with me. Ok the ones I told about a few weeks ago are still alive, but Sanchez, Dante Garza and a lot more are all dead. Died in front of my eyes by a tank Division. Later I found out We were sold out by a man Named Adams. He was responsible for the death of thousands of soldiers. That marked me which you can see, I lost everything and now I mostly Try to stay alone not wanting to let anyone hear my story because it is just too sad to listen to." Detroit tells her what needed to be told, as she slowly holds one of his hands. "Listen Detroit, no matter how big your scars are, I want to listen to your sorrows. Everyone has someone to talk to, it looks like you have nobody and I want to be that somebody, To whom you can talk openly." She explains to him and sits on her own bed while Detroit sits next to her trying to smile slightly. "Thanks, and you know the same counts for you, If you want to talk to someone." he blushes slightly leaning back. After a few hours of spending time together South dozes off, Detroit sneaks slowly away leaving her alone there. North Dakota sees Detroit sneaking out of his sister room, and walks up on Detroit. "Hey there Detroit, what were you doing in my sister room?" North asks with crossed arms."Well...n-nothing...".she and I were just talking and that stuff nothing more." „I hope so; my sister means the world to me just like the other guys." North lifted an eyebrow seeing Detroit's Nervous looks. "Well I see you later ok Detroit?" North asked and pats on Detroit's shoulder and chuckled slightly. "Yeah we will, so well later then." Detroit leaves For his own four walls on this ship and lays on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Should I really let myself into a Relationship or something like that? I am not so sure, I know that One day I will be a goner." He whispers to his self and rolls onto the side, taking a framed picture of an old squad of his. "I miss those guys; I guess we grew too much together."He sighs slightly and closes his eyes falling asleep. He dreams about all the good time he had with his Friends and the others, he feels every touch even if he is just dreaming. Detroit feels happy in a long, early in the morning he got ripped out of his sleep from Alarms. He jumps up and runs to the Armory and gets into his armor and takes his Equipment and weaponry. He runs to the Hangar where everyone comes up, the Director walks up to them for the Briefing. "Everyone Listen up, because I am not going to repeat myself. After the first Strike against the Rogues they are planning on a large deal. The VIP of the Company will travel in a Warthog with a Briefcase. I want that briefcase; I don't care what it takes."Everyone nodded The Freelancer Squad rushes to the Pelican and buckles up. About ten minutes after the lift off Detroit stands up and walks over to the back door, Simply standing there. What no one sees is that he closed his eyes imagining good memories of him and his old friends. Some turbulence were shaking through the Pelican, It hovers over the tall Sky Scrapers of the City. The Backdoor didn't really opened up he leaped out into the open and sky divers right into the crowd of USNC Soldiers who Were bought as PMCs. Detroit fights in a Rage, he evades the shots fired at him with Summersaults and pirouettes, using his combat knives for impressive kills, the rest of the Freelancers are following. Detroit was surrounded by a small army, he simply grins behind his visor and charges into the Crowd of Soldiers knocking them away and kicking off the roof. Carolina was shooting with Her Dual Plasma Rifles at the USNC Soldiers, while Maine and Tex were going straight into Close Combat. North and South were still on the Pelican Providing Sniper Cover, suddenly South jumped down rushing to Detroit who moved back not seeing the edge of the Sky Scraper. South shot with her MP the Soldier in front of her, And got him before he fell off it. "Gotcha! Next time watch your step." She chuckled slightly clearing the Path in front of them. "Yeah...will do...I won't happen again."After an intense Battle they managed to clear the Rooftop and gathered at its centre. "Ok People, York, Maine and Detroit are with me. North, South you are Going to clear the most part of the Roofs or at least, Do some Recon. And Washington you are also with me." Carolina says, everyone reloads their Weapons and separated, just South and Detroit were staying a little longer there. They take their Helmets off, South kisses him on the cheek softly then they put on their helmets and make their way, With Carolinas Squad joins Texas. The Six jump down the building landing On a lower platform. "How do we get off this thing?" York asks as Maine stood close to a broken Metal Cargo lift. Carolina kicks him onto it and shoots the cable of the Counterweight, Maine and the Lift are rushing towards the ground as the rest are jumping after him, they all land perfectly. York and Wash were turning to Detroit."What was that with South? Did you kiss her?" They ask him and bumped their elbows at him. "Yeah and? What is there problem with that?" Detroit asks slightly annoyed."No not at all with us or the others only with her brother." "I know...They don't want that one of them gets hurt." Detroit explains to them as they kept moving The whole squad arrived at a larger square with flipped over burning cars; suddenly they were under fire from multiple directions."We have to move up, one way or another! We have to get that briefcase." Carolina shouted at her team. Texas Moved with Maine. Washington and York were giving cover fire, So that Detroit and Carolina could move up to a Burned out Truck. Detroit stands up taking the attention to him as Wash and York tighten up. They fight their way To a Small bridge under them is a highway. Maine left to round up a Warthog and Texas also parted no one knows why. Maine arrived moments later under the bridge. York, Wash, Carolina and Detroit jumping down on it. York and Maine changed their places. Carolina manned the MG on the back; Detroit was standing on his seat and Wash Just sat on his place. York drives close to the VIPs Warthog, Detroit leaps over to it and grabs the briefcase and he kicks the VIP off the Warthog and then gets over to his team. He gives the Briefcase to Maine and stands guard on his seat. Two Rogues are after them on Jet Packs, they kick Carolina, Detroit and Maine onto a nearby truck .One of the Rogues is talking in a familiar female voice. "Well if it isn't the little Prisoner I make sure I will finish what they started." She says and attacks Detroit with a combat knife. He blocks it, while the other Rogues attacking Maine, Maine's little too slow and got shot in the throat the Rogue pushes him onto the ground and shoots the whole magazine Into Maine's throat Carolina kicks him off Maine. Detroit has an intense battle with Rose the Rogue. The other one flies off with the briefcase as she follows him. Detroit leaps With Maine on his back over to their Warthog, Carolina follows them as Detroit treats Maine's critical wound. "We have to pull back, the cargo is lost we aren't going to catch them no matter what.""Fine but the Director won't be happy." Carolina says while York drives back to the Drop point. They move back to the roof top, Washington treats Maine's wound as good as possible."We are coming back guys with Tex; we will be there in a bit just hold out." North says over comm. Detroit sits down as their Pelican arrives; in the distance a Rogue Pelican is coming closer."I will take care of that one." Detroit says and grunts leaping over the edge to a lower building. He runs across the rooftops of the Tall Buildings. The enemy Pelican spots him And starts the fire on Detroit but he stays calm and Jumps onto the Pelican and holds onto it. He walks on it to the cockpit and shoots through the glass and kills the pilot. The Pelican losses control, Detroit jumps off it barely making the jump. The Pelican of the Freelancer swings by. He leaps forward seeing nothingness beneath him, And then with a large "Thump" He lands in the Pelican and buckles down on his seat. He sits next to South; he turns his head towards her and her towards him. After a longer flight, The Pelican lands in the Hangar of the mother of invention. The Director wasn't amused from the Reports. In the mean time Detroit was in the Hangar with South all alone They slowly remove their helmets and set them on a metal crate. "Detroit, I am sorry for the kiss back then." She lowers her head slightly; Detroit slowly lifts her head And looks into her eyes. "It was ok, I don't think different from you. And you know I kind of liked it." He confesses to her with a slight blush. He steps closer to her and kisses her softly on the lips, South's eyes widen then she closes her eyes. Detroit slowly stops kissing her and then hugs her."You liked it?" he asks her with a slight smile. "I do, and I really enjoy spending time with you." She says and hugs him. "I guess I should talk to the Director maybe I can calm him.""I guess so, and Detroit? No matter what will happen to you. I will wait for you if he sends you away." She says and kisses him on the cheek lightly. Detroit makes his way to the Bridge; he bumps by accident into Wyoming. "Sorry Wyo, I didn't saw you." "It is ok Detroit, and did you and South really?"Wyoming asks with a teasingly voice. "Yeah, I guess she has a crush on me." Detroit explains with a slight blush. "And she promised me that she will wait for me no matter How long I will be away." "You know she is a loyal woman just don't hurt her." Wyoming says and sighs slightly. "I will never do that, and if I do...Make sure to put a bullet in my head." Detroit says and enters the Bridge. "Agent Detroit, I awaited your arrival." The Director says turning around holding a larger file in his hand."I know about your decision during the mission and I said: NO MATTER WHAT YOU BRING ME THE BRIFCASE. And you were too incompetent for that!" He shouts At Detroit while he stays calm. "Oh really? Well if you want that everyone dies why not sending us next time to something simpler. Besides what the fuck do you want from me?""Agent Detroit...I will send you on a Recon mission to find the new Base of the Rogues." The Director says and sends Detroit on his way. After Detroit left he sighs slightly. Detroit walks with a slightly lowered head down the hallways and hears some chatter about him. He stands at a corner and eavesdrop the conversation."He is really a nice guy but I am not sure if he really likes me Wash." South says to him with a lowered head. "I am sure he does; just give him some time to think about everything." Wash says trying to calm South down, that moment Detroit comes around that corner. "South I never liked you." He says "What? How dare you to say that."Wash says slightly mad at Detroit. "I love you South, I really do." She looks up at him with slightly teary eyes; she jumps up and hugs him tightly."But I have bad news actually for you South. He sighs sadly looking down. "What is it? Tell me you can be totally honest towards me." She says and lifts his chin up and looks Him straight into the eyes. "The...Director sends to a solo Recon mission and I have a bad feeling about that a feeling that I might die and well I just feel so bad to confess my feelings Towards you. And then not to completely show it to you." He sighs more looking at her with teary eyes. "I will go with you Detroit, I will have your back and I know you will watch over me."She tries to calm him. "No South...I can't risk your life with that. But I neither want to lose one way or another. But here...take them." He hands to South a couple of old Dog Tags, She hold onto Wash and cries into his shoulder while he leaves for the Pelican again. 479er awaited him. "So I got the coordinates, you want to buckle up or what?"She said and immediately lifts off as he entered the Pelican; he stumbles A bit and leaned against the inner hull of it then slowly tries to stand. 479er knew that it will be A one way trip, what no one knew the Director cooked up an ambush for Detroit. He was too nosy always questioned almost anything. A Flight of a couple of hours They arrive over the planet of Pandora, the backdoor opens and 479er gets away from her pilot seat and points a Magnum towards Detroit. The Director appears on a small Holographic transmission. "What is the meaning of this?" Detroit grunts at him. "What that means? It means you lose. You couldn't accept my orders like everyone else. You always asked for more details, you wanted to uncover every little bit of truth. And now...It means bye bye boy. If you come back we will see what we will do to you."He says and closes the transmission, 479er steps closer and presses the Magnum against his chest. "You heard him, now go or we both regret this." She says almost pulling the trigger. Detroit looks at her with a slight grin behind the visor. "Listen you don't have to do that." He suddenly slams the Magnum out of her hand and blocks a punch form her. He locks her arm and ties her with a steel rope to a seat and flies back o the Mother of Invention. He lands the Pelican in the Hangar roughly, and storms out and almost Breaks the door to the Bridge down. "Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!" Detroit shouts loudly almost raging from anger looking for the Director. He steps out of a back room "Agent Detroit I see you made it back here. Well for someone like you there is no space. I heard you..." The whole ship started to shake. A soldier screamed into his own Comm Device." We have an enemy here...It is...AHHHH! NOOO!" He screams out loudly as there was no response. "What are you waiting for Agent Detroit go after it."The Director orders, Detroit runs to another hangar and sees Tex on a killing spree, wiping out a small division of Marines. She runs up to a large metal door, it slides open As Rockets were flying towards her, Tex dodges them but more were on the way. Detroit jumps down and dive rolls forward, he shoots with his M82 Rifle the rockets out of the air. From behind North Appears shooting the last Rockets out of the air with Dual Wielding Sniper rifles. "I got your back." North says. South steps out of the shadow form the room behind the metal door holding a Rocket pod. "Tex I will buy you sometime. Time for a talk between siblings." North says while Tex runs out of the Hangar, while another wave of rockets North and Detroit are keeping shooting them out of the air. Suddenly South drops the Rocket pod and walks closer To North and Detroit. "D-Detroit...is that you?" She asks not believing her eyes. She hugs him and doesn't let him go. "I thought you were dead." She says; Then North turned over to them. "Who-What? Detroit man...we all thought you were dead. And well I see that it is true that my little sister really has a hang for you." North chuckles slightly. "I saw Washington and CT hide in Hangar 2C. Meet them there. I will go and get York maybe even Tex if they want to join us. If not then we will Go without them to Valhalla. It is not that far from here away with a Pelican it would take an hour or so." Detroit says while South let's go of him, both run to the Hangar While Detroit moves on, he sneaks through the Hallways hearing more gun shots, and screams as well explosions. He hears some rustling in the Vents while Detroit steps around a corner."Detroit something bad happened Tex went crazy and kills our soldiers and some of the others think that Tex is right." Wyoming says trying to calm. York comes out from a Vent and Kills the single Marine with his shotgun; Wyoming pushes Detroit away and dodged the shotgun shell. "Knock, Knock." York says "Who's there?" Wyo answered while getting Pushed against the lockers. "Your doom." York grunts at Wyo. "Who's there?" Wyo answered again making fun of York while he gets angrier and slammed the locker door, Against Wyo. "That's not the way a Knock Knock joke works." York almost growls at Wyo while he keeps saying "Who's there?" York got pissed off and lifts the locker up and Throws it at Wyo knocking him off his feet. "Knock! Knock!" York grunts loudly seeing a picture of a hot Chick posing on a Motorcycle. "Well she has a pair of Knockers."He chuckles and sees Detroit and helps him up. "Detroit, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" York asked and pats his dust off his shoulders. "Yes I am, and why...Never mind. Go to hangar 2C we are getting out of here. At least those who want to." Detroit explained and sends York on his way. "Carolina isn't the same anymore, just like Tex. Don't try to get one of them to come with you. They won't listen to you." He sighs sadly at Detroit, He follows York and kept his back save while they get to hangar 2C where North, South, Wash and CT were waiting from them."Is everyone ready?" Detroit asked everyone nods and get into the Pelican in front of them. "Ok then in a few hours from now on we are on our way to Planet Valhalla."Detroit says and Lifts Off flying away from the Mother of Invention as its following them but not firing. No one knew that Carolina took control over it...


End file.
